


Back to the Beginning

by orphan_account



Category: Ghost - Mystery Skulls (Music Video), Mystery Skulls (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-25 00:09:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2601410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They go back. It's the most idiotic thing but they go back to the cave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back to the Beginning

They go back to the cave. It’s the most idiotic thing but they go back to get rid of the ghost once and for all. They split up, Mystery goes with Vivi, Arthur goes with Lewis. It’s a sound choice, Mystery has confirmed he’s not able to be possessed and Vivi would be a lot easier to handle than Arthur and his metal arm. That and Lewis hasn’t been able to stand Arthur and Vivi alone together since he returned to their group.

It’s fine, Arthur reasons in his head, Lewis is a ghost and so he won’t be able to hurt him,  _kill him_. Not this time. This time they’re taking the downward path and he doesn’t know if this is the best decision, sure it removes the scene of pushing, of  _falling_ , from their heads but at the same time Arthur can remember Lewis’s body impaled by a stalagmite, rushing down with a bloodied stump looking at his own work.

He looks at it now, still bloody, the site where everything came tumbling down.

Why did they think this was a good idea?

He turns, tries to make a joke because he’s nervous and clouded by grief and he has horrible timing like that. He turns to say something about ghosts and ‘whoah, glad that’s over’. He turns and sees first his friend, all purple and skeleton and scary but familiar and then his beating heart.

It’s sickly green.

He opens his mouth to scream but then  _Lewis_ , Lewis has his gloved hands around his throat and he chokes and he chokes.

 _If a spirit is powerful enough it might be possible to consume or collect weaker spirits_ , Vivi had theorized when the subject of Lewis’s chorus of pink ghosts came up. They disappeared and reappeared at a whim, always doing Lewis’s bidding but they were harmless, usually humming and doing chores. This was…

Lewis’s eyes weren’t green but his voice was cold and his suit glowed with green pinstripes with the beating of his heart.

"Lewis?" Arthur choked out.

“ _You. It was your fault I died.”_

"Lewis please." The hand around his throat tightened, Arthur felt his head getting lighter.

"It was  _ **your fault**_.”

"You’re stronger than this."Arthur argued weakly. His arms were scratching, tugging at the one hand, that large hand that used to ruffle his already messy hair, choking his throat. How do you remove a spirit from a ghost?

”And yet you weren’t.” And finally, those eyes flashed green. 


End file.
